The Sand Storm (version 4)
Fievel walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills. One day, he tiredly walked through jagged rocks. But his foot got caught on one of them, and he tripped. He took off his torn sandal and threw it away from him. Then he removed his gold armbands, wristbands, and pendant and took off the ring Noodles gave him. He was about to throw the ring away, but he looked at it for a minute and put it back on his finger, as a reminder of the bond he had with Noodles and his last fateful day in Egypt. He took off his wig, and threw it aside. Sand started to blow towards him and buried the wig. A sandstorm began to brew, and Fievel didn't move from his spot and had himself covered in sand and buried under it, waiting for his fate. The next day when the sandstorm subsided, a camel was walking along until he came over to a tuft of brown fur-hair in the sand. The camel sniffed it and took at bit of it, bringing Fievel up from the sand. He looked up tiredly at the camel and it spat the hair on his head, much to the mouse's disgust. The camel started walking away, and Fievel noticed the water container on the side of the saddle. "Hey, wait!" he replied, as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran over to the camel. He grabbed the water container, and the camel started dragging him somewhere. After what seemeed like a while, Fievel tiredly held onto the water container until the camel brought him to an oasis where a flock of sheep where having a drink of water in a stone pool. Fievel let go of the water container and looked at the water in the pool. Relieved at seeing water for the first time in days, he leaped to the pool, dunked his head into the water, and started drinking it. He took a breather and looked up to see a sheep drop his jaw and baa in shock. His relief was cut short when he heard some children screaming, and one of them exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" "Help!" the other voice called out. "Let our sheep drink!" a third voice exclaimed. Fievel looked over the sheep to see a couple of men harrassing a trio of girl mouselings. One of the men was an obese rat with brown fur, a pink nose, and black whiskers, wearing a white long-sleeved tunic, a long matching skirt, and red sandals. His name was Moe. The other man was a muscular orange cat with a lighter orange muzzle, upper face, chest, underbelly, tip on his tail, and mustache, a French accent, and a black nose and whiskers, wearing a white long-sleeved tunic, a blue vest, and black sandals. His name was Frenchy. All of the girl mouselings were young and had tan fur, curvy ears, small white buckteeth, pink ear innards, dark red heart-shaped noses, thin black eyebrows, round heads, and little hands and feet, and they all went barefoot, but each one had a different look. One of the girl mouselings had dark brown hair tied in two braids and turquoise eyes. She wore baby pink panties, a matching bedlah top — that both resembles a closed vest and shows her midriff — with golden linings, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, gold armbands, and a baby pink headband with an opal brooch centered on top. Her name was Joanna. The other girl mouseling was a few years younger than Joanna and had brown eyes. She wore a blue vest, white panties, a baby blue bedlah top that shows her midriff, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, gold armbands, and a blue headband with a sapphire brooch centered on top. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Joanna's younger sister. The third and last girl mouseling was a year younger than Olivia, but also a couple of years younger than Joanna, and hazel eyes. She wore yellow panties, a matching vest with golden linings, a yellow bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, gold armbands, and a yellow headband with an amber brooch centered on top. Her name was Alana Chambers, Joanna and Olivia's younger sister. Moe was taking water from a well while Joanna and Alana tried to pull him away, and Frenchy was shoving a sheep away while Olivia yelled, "Leave us alone, you big dumb bullies!" "Stop it!" Alana screamed. Fievel was angry upon seeing the men tormenting the three girls, but he thought there was nothing he could do to stop them. He looked the other way and saw a couple of camels with their reins tied to some pegs on the ground. He knew they belong to the two thugs, then he thought of an idea, snuck over to the camels, and untied the reins. "My father's the high priest of Median! You're going to be in big trouble!" Joanna shouted as Frenchy held her arm and grabbed Olivia and Alana and they shoved them aside. Fievel got their attention and called to them, "Hey, you! Aren't these your camels?" He pointed to the camels he was holding beside him with a smirk. Moe and Frenchy looked at him with begging faces, knowing what Fievel was going to pull on them. The mouse commanded the camels to go and the thugs ran after them as they yelled, "No, no, no, no!" "Wait!" Moe panted. "Wait! Stop!" Frenchy called to the camels as they ran after their runaway camels. The girls watched them run and they turned to see Fievel leaning against the well in exhaustion. Suddenly, the well's wall crumbled and Fievel fell in it with a yelp and a loud splash. The girls rushed over to the well and saw the mouse trying to stay afloat in the water. They grabbed the well and started pulling him back up. As they helped Fievel up, a familiar female adult mouse, also their older sister, came over and laughed, "What are you girls doing?" Alana said as she and her sisters pulled the rope, "We're trying to get the funny man out of the well." Cholena came over to the well and chuckled, "Trying to get the funny man out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before." Cholena still looked the same since escaping Egypt the other day. She heard Fievel let out a loud yelp from the well and gasped hearing his voice, "Oh, my." She called down to him, "Oh, uh, d-don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out! Hold on!" She grabbed the rope and helped the girls pull Fievel up. She saw Fievel all soaking wet and said with a glare, "You!" Fievel looked at her and recognized her as the Median girl from the banquet back in Egypt that he helped escape. Cholena knew this would be a good chance at getting her revenge on Fievel for humiliating her at the banquet and with a smirk, she let go of the rope and Fievel fell down the well with a yell and a loud splash was heard at the bottom. The girls looked down and Cholena just shrugged with a smile. She simply smiled, "Mm-hmmm." She walked away from the well and the girls watched her leave. Joanna scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, "That's why Daddy says she'll never get married." Some of the Medianites helped Fievel out of the well, and he was in a tent, naked and getting cleaned by some ladies. Nellie Brie dumped some water on his head and she and Bridget started to washing his armpits, arms, chest and even behind his ears. Fievel stammered as the women washed him, "You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really... I'm really quite..." Tankho started washing his feet and Fievel chuckled nervously, "No! Not there! Please!" The women kept washing him and he chuckled, "That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me." He shot up in surprise with a small gasp and chuckled nervously, "Whoa! I guess I was wrong." He looked over and saw Cholena and the girls peeking through the tent and laughing at him. Their laughter was cut short when they heard a man's voice say to them, "Let me through, let me through. I want to see him!" The girls moved away and a muscular mouse with tan fur, a brown nose and eyes, black braided hair, and curvy pink ears, wearing a heavy white tunic with thick gold lining, a matching headdress, and brown shoes. He also wears red war paint on his face. His name was Chief Wulisso, and he is, of course, the girls' father and the high priest of Median. He saw Fievel and smiled, "Ah! You are most welcome." Fievel covered his front with a towel, and Wulisso came over to him and gave him a bear hug and lifted him up with his strength, nearly crushing Fievel. The girls laughed at their father's greeting to him, and Wulisso smiled as he covered Fievel with a white red sleeveless long, loose tunic and a blue long-sleeved, loose robe with a matching sash, "You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." He chuckled in glee as he left the tent. Cholena went over to Fievel and said to him with a giggle, "My father, Chief Wulisso high priest of Median." Fievel couldn't believe the girl he humiliated in Egypt and helped escape was really the daughter of a priest. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies